Catatan Si DO
by Fajrisoo
Summary: D.O emak exo K lagi pengen nulis diary... di situ dia nyeritain member exo K n keseharian mereka. di diary pertamanya dia nulis juga tentang perasaan terpendemnya sama salah satu member exo k. okeh siapa kaha member yang gak beruntung ntu? cerita apa yang akan diceritain si emak exo k yang jago masak ini? langsung aja dibaca ... (summary ancur karena masih awam . .)


**Title : Catatan si D.O**

**Author : Fajrisoo**

**Genre : comedy (kalo lucu , humor ), romance , yaoi so pasti...**

**Rate : aman2 ajah**

Annyeong ini FF pertama EXO yg kpublish di sini. Mianhae jika critanya garing kriuk2 typo jg bertebaran. Tapi semoga kalian suka,, FF ini asli buatan author dimhon jgn dicopas apalagi diplagiat seenaknya. Oh ya bgi yg gak suka yaoi dan gak suka sma couple SuD.O mending jgn dbca he3x ^^ gumawo …^^

Annyeong d.O imnida, eomma EXO K sekaligus penggemar berat buku-buku absurd , konyol , humor karya raditya dika. Nah, ini pertama kalinya aku buat diary kayak Mas Radith ntar siapa tahu aja aku bisa jadi penulis terkenal kyak bang Radith penulis kambing jantan fenomenal itu. nah, diary di sini aku bakal nyeritain hari-hariku di dorm dengan 5 maklhuk tampan tapi agak aneh lainnya. Nyok kita kenalan dulu sama masing2 anggotanya.

Bang Suho aka Kim Jonmyun/ leader/ guardian angel / appanya EXO K / suami sah saya :P

Kulitnya seputih susu, murah senyum , baik hati , leader dan suami yg baik bagi saya member EXO K. dia paling cerewet karena dia leader, leader yg baik hati dan romantic wkwkwk. Sayang dia agak sedikit pendek dan sering sama si aLay. -_- Kenapa dia selalu dekat dgn si aLay ? Padahal ada aku? Suho hyung tatap mata saya ! Rasakan hati dan jantung saya…. Eh? Andaikan waktu bisa menjawab semoga cintaku terbalas olehmu thalanghae,,, (loh kok niru si thehun? #d.O gpp kan thor? Gua juga mau melucu.. :P)

Byun baekhyun / bacon / rajanya eyeliner / di luar imut dalemnya amit-amit

Baekhyun, dia salah satu hyungku yg suka dandan terutama eyelinernya yg cetar membahana. Wajahnya , pipinya ngegemesin pengen gua cubit-cubit terus dibuang ke tempat sampah lho? Couplenya chanyeol.. kalo ada baekyeol moment dorm rasanya jadi kapal pecah. Sampe suamiku sulit menangani mereka. Baekhyun luarnya imut . lucu kalo dalemannya narsis membahana,, titisannya si aLay

Park chanyeol namja paling tinggi di EXO K / namsan tower / suara bass berat gak sesuai sama wajahnya yg imut, couplenya baekhyun , happy virus.. bikin suasana meriah persis ayak pasar, sering bikin rusuh , jahil , temennya / couplenya si tuijang,, nah lho baekhyun dikemanain? Tentunya kalo si Namsan tower deket sama tuijang di gak bakal dapet jatah.. wkwkwk #poorchanyeol. Ngomong2 jatah apa yah? Tauk.. ..

Kai/ kim jong In/ sexy maknae / dancing machine magnae / kulit item sebutannya kamjong.

Si bangKai ini kalo pas perform keliatan keren berkharisma pas interview ato wawancancara ? Jiah dia nervous berat beda banget pas perform. Di exo couplenya dia siapa yah? Kadang sama sehun kadang sama Luhan kadang dekat ma bang Suho T.T aigoo,,, sainganku kedua setelah si aLay.

Magnae Oh sehun / orangnya cadel / couplenya si ikan Luhan. Kadang keliatan cakep keren tapi kalo tau delamnya adduh udah cadel , sok imut , minta makan terus. Bayangin dia minta jatah makan bisa 5 kali dalam sehari ,, itu belum kalo dia frustasi ditinggal si ikan Luhan berkelana ke negri tirai bamboo. Ampun dah kayaknya dia titisannya si shindong.

Itulah pengenalan keluarga EXO K, setiap member juga punya kebiasaan buruk mereka. Ada yg sering ngupil , kalo tidur sampai buat sungai mengalir , tukang makan , tukang ngusil , tukang morotin member lain, kepo , kleptomania blab la bla sampe gak bisa jelasin atu2. Ok deh diary aku pengen nyeritain kisahku..

Selasa, 12 Desember 2012 pkl 07.30 KST

Ketika EXO M datang ke dorm , dorm langsung rame. Bayangin juga aku harus menyiapkan sendiri camilan buat mereka. Aduh padahal kuku jari tanganku yg kubawa ke salon kemarin langsung pada rusak semua, padahal aku masih ngutang belum bayar ke mereka. Jadi percuma deh nail artnya rusak hiks T.T. sampe suatu ketika,,

"Kyungsoo mau kubantu?" suara merdu itu seketika aku langsung melirik ke arah datengnya suara. Namja putih tersenyum rambut dikibaskan bak model iklan shampoo lewat. Siapa lagi kalo buka suho hyung nae chagi..

"Ah ,n..ee.." jawabku gugup. Kulihat dirinya tengah membereskan sampah-sampah yg berserakan sambil tersenyum.. kyaa senyumannyaaa…..XD

"D.O ,, d.O ,,, tiba-tiba dia panik.."

"Ehm?" jawabku bingung….

"Tanganmu masuk ke panci tuh?" tunjuk suho histeris…

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaaa…!"

"Kai, sehun , come here.." ujar namjang jangkung bermata panda menunjuk 2 magnae.. Jiah para magnae berkumpul..

"Apa tsihh?" ujar Sehun cemberut karena momentnya dengan Luhan diganggu Tao.

"Gua mau nunjukin sesuatu.. Gaya wushu terbaru…. "

Prok.. ! Prookk ! Kajja tunjukkan…!" Seru bangKai tak sabar….

Tao langsung memperlihatkan gaya wushu terbarunya sambil memainkan tongkatnya yg indah,, tuijang dengan tatapan kerennya tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat aksi membahana si Tao couplenya, sementar baekyeol yg lagi asyik main remi terhenti melihat aksi Tao ala film kungfu panda ,,,. Tao meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya sampai,,

Prang…..Prang…

"gyahahhaa kau rusakkan pacarku !" Baekhyun panik , KrisYeol cengo,, , SeKai langsung tepuk tangan melihat aksi Tao yg mengesankan…

"tao hyung hebat sampai bisa ngerusakin selingkuhannya Baekhyun jadi dua.. Daebak.!" Seru Sehun innocent disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari Kai.

"Oh, jadi gitu? Jadi selama ini lo anggap gua apa Bacon? Padahal kita tuh bagaikan upil dengan idung udah lengket kayak lem. Terus lo selingkuh sama barang mati kayak gitu? Apa maksud lo selama ini? Apa baek? " ujar Chanyeol sok dramatis+alaay..

"ckckck" tuijang Kris hanya berdecak ,, sementara si Tao kabur dengan pandanya kembali ke china.. gak lah dia kabur takut diamuk bacon,,,

"Uh lama amat sih si sehun?" seru ikan Luhan kesel…

"Emang ada pa sih di dalem?" Tanya si pipi tembem kayak bakpao Xiumin,,

"Tau ah.." ucap Luhan kesel. Dilihatnya 2 namja yg tengah curcol di teras, si Lay dari tadi nyerocos kayak kereta remnya blong… dia curhat pada Chen yg lagi sibuk ngamatin ada berapa nyamuk terbang di atas kepalanya saking bosannya ngedengerin si aLay curcol.

"Lo tau gak sih? Suho tuh kok gak nembak gua yah? Gua padahal juga suka sama dia end selalu saja penghalangnya si Kyungsooo tuh juru masak. Masak dimanapun dia ada Kyungsoo juga ada… udah gitu foto mereka keliatan kayak couple lagihh. Gua tuh sebel apalagi kayaknya dia juga jealous pas ngeliat Suho lagi asyik ngobrol sama Jonghyun hyung ,, dia narik2 Suho jauh2 dari Jjong hyung. Terus apa maksudnya coba? Gua tuh jealous sama mereka kenapa sih mereka selalu bersama blab la blab la…"

"settoppp!" Chen memotong perkataan Lay. "Gua tuh capek tauh udah 3 hari 6 minggu dengerin omongan lu..! Tembak dong si suho .. .!"

"Gimana coba?"

"Pake nyanyi.. kebetulan kan ada 4 orang di sini,,,"

"Gua gak ngerti…"

"Ya ampyun… kita nyanyi lagu fenomenal itu itu yg Eaa eaa ,,, dijamin si suho langsung nerima elo bahkan diajak ke KUA bwt dikawinin.." ujar chen.

"Emang lagunya kayak gimana?" Tanya Luhan yg mulai kepo dari tadi juga nguping..

"Gini nih,,,…. Kau Bidadari jatuh dari kebon turun ke kandang sapi Eaa… Oh baby please be mine please be mine Eaa…. Lagu itu terkenal di RT gua ,, terkenal banget diantara anak SD SMP bahkan sampe Paud sekalipun tahu lagu itu,,,"

"Wiih keren patut dicoba tuuhh.." seru Xiumin.

Diam-diam aku dengerin suara mereka dari balik tembok. Dasar Lay mo ngajak fight dia. gak tau apa kalo trik DO Kyungsoo nih lebih cetar membahana sesuatu banget ala Syahrini,, kalo situ bawa lagu Eaa .. gua bakal nembak Suho dengan cara yg lebih jitu. BaekYeol sama Kai bakal jadi peran utamanya. Gua menyusun rencana besar-besaran. Sehabis member EXO M balik ke negri tirai bamboo gua bakal membuat subgroup EXO K khusus buat Suho hyung. Terdiri dari 3 orang. TaeTiSoo , Orange Caramel , Rainbow Pixie mah lewaaattt,, maksudnya lewat depan rumah. Gua mau bkin Trio Leopard,, habis kalo trio macan udah fenomenal , tiga macan juga udah ada, makanya jadi Trio Leopard ,, lebih keren lebih panjang dan sedikit sok inggris wkwkwk. Gua nyusun rencana di Ipadnya si Sehun yang nongkrong di atas kasur. Begini formasinya,, karena Kai jago ngedance dia bakal di tengah ngebor-ngebor goyang bebek,, Baekhyun nyanyi sholawatan terus Chanyeol ngerap tembang jawa. Xixixi ini mah subgroup apapun bakal lewat …. Eisstt si magnae enaknya jadi apa yah? Ah, aku tahu dia jadi asisten manager aka babu D.O :P… semoga subgroup ini bakal ngeksis dan bisa bertahan berabad – abad lamanya. Jiahahhaaha …..! Ujarku ketawaketiwiw sendiri didampingin EVILKYu (?)

"D.O ngapain sih lo senyum2 sendiri?" tiba2 suamiku udah nongkrong di pinggiran kasur. "Tangan lo gak papa kan?" tanyanya masih khawatir soal tanganku yg nangkring di panci panas tadi.

"Udah kok, kalo diperban gini udah gak papa." Ucapku bohong padahal sumpret nih tangan kerasa masih panaaaassss ,,, pasti tadi udah metang di panci tadi,,,,,

"Mianhae yah, chagi…"

"Mwo chagi?"

"gara-gara aku tanganmu jadi gini. Heh, ntar fans bakal khawatir dengan keadaan tangan lo yg kayak gini. Apa juga kata manager dan reaksi netizen? Huft sekali lagi jongmal mianhae yah? Gara- gara gua lo jadi kayak gini. " sesal suho.

"Hyung tadi bilang apa?" jawabku gak nyambung..

"Aku minta maaf…"

"Aniya yg sebelumnya…."

"Yg mana ? Aku lupa hehe?"

Dasar leader udah tua pikunnya mulai kambuh,,,

Chu,, …..

Kurasakan keningku terasa hangat seperti dicium seseorang, siapa lagi kalo bukan suho hyung? Ah jinjayo? Apa benar dia menciumku? Ah,,, jongmallll? Kurasakan jantungku berdetak makin kencang.

"Mianhae , karena tadi aku tak sopan memanggilmu chagi. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku ini. Aku tahu ini aneh,, tapi aku menanggapmu lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng. Bagiku member lain kau adalah eomma dan bagi mereka aku adalah appa. Beberapa fans menyebut kita couple, dan jujur aku menyukainya,,, aku berharap kau bisa menjadi real coupleku…"

Glek..! rasanya tubuhku seperti membatu,, apa suho hyung menyukaiku?

"Ah ani, lupakan.. Istirahatlah tanganmu belum pulih….."

"Hyung tapi aku juga menyukaimu.." balasku malu2 sambil kulihat suho hyung..

Dia tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutku pelan. "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu.."

"Mwo? Jadi selama ini suho hyung tau perasaanku?"

Itulah moment paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Suho hyung setia menungguku yg tengah terbaring di tempat tidur menjagaku dan melupakan keramaian di luar kamar. Aku yakin dorm sangat gaduh sperti kapal pecah ,,, tapi di sini aku bersama suho hyung. Dia tersenyum menatapku,, aku membalas senyumannya..

The END


End file.
